


5:05

by jihyos



Series: tragic twice [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyos/pseuds/jihyos
Summary: Nayeon wanted to help her best friend. She's trying, and Mina knows.
Series: tragic twice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830067
Kudos: 4





	5:05

\---

Mina went back home with red eyes and trembling hands. As she looked for her keys in her pocket, what happened was still fresh in her mind.

A girl just died.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Nayeon's number.

\---

"What? She just died right there?" Nayeon did her best to comfort the traumatized girl. "I-I s-swear I d-didn't know!" Mina balled her fists and punched her bed several times before Nayeon held her hands. "Shh, it's alright. You didn't know," The bunny held Mina tighter as she cried and blamed herself for what happened.

"You sure you're all right now?" Nayeon couldn't deny the fact that Mina was pretty. She remembered the day she confessed to the girl. But Mina decided that they were better off as friends.

"I'm fine now. Are you up for some popcorn?" "Mina it's 4:55 in the morning. I need some beauty sleep." Mina just scoffed at what Nayeon said. She can't believe that Nayeon is so full of herself ever since high school. 

They talked for a little while, until they saw the sky become brighter. Mina also knew that Nayeon was going to leave today to pursue her modeling career in the US. Of course, Mina couldn't be happier but she was also sad because her friends were leaving one by one. 

Jeongyeon had to live in France because it was her dream anyway. Momo went back to Japan because she failed to become an idol. Jihyo lived far away from her. Dahyun was long gone and Tzuyu went back to Taiwan to work as a barista. 

And Mina was stuck in Korea. She knew her dreams required too much money and dedication. So she just got a job as a dance teacher. Nayeon was the only one who supported her. Constantly promising the bunny that she'll pay her back one day. 

"Do you really have to go?" Mina pouted while Nayeon just frowned. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry I'll keep in touch." Mina gave her one tight hug before leading Nayeon to her door. 

It was 5:05 when she left. 

Mina wanted to stop Nayeon and just convince her to live with her. But the girl dreamed high. And Mina never wanted to ruin someone's dreams just for her own happiness. 

She was too good for this world. 

Mina only watched Nayeon's figure dissappear as she walked back home. Being lonely for some time doesn't hurt, right? 

Then Sana came into mind. She wished she knew the girl. So that she didn't have to suffer alone.

It's still 5:05 when Mina decided to take her sleeping pills. But she put in some more for a better effect.

She ended up sleeping in a little more than usual. And a little more. Until Nayeon texted her that she'll be visiting her again in the afternoon to bid farewell, but Mina still didn't reply to her a couple of days later. So Nayeon had to call her a few times, then told Mina's other friends to call her too. But she was unresponsive.

No one really knew what happened to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry??????


End file.
